


P is for Prison Break

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic I wrote a while back which fit in nicely. </p><p>Yeah you know who Caleb is and who created him (@Tortuga_Rebel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Prison Break

Already Caleb Ortez was tired of his cell mate. Dennis; nerdy looking little thing. Crazy eyes though. Caleb had no issues believing this guy had actually hacked into the council’s booking systems just to get an earlier appointment with Sha’ira the consort. Though he was sure he’d been sent to the galaxy’s biggest maximum security prison as more of an additional punishment rather than the actual need for maximum security. Caleb had been sent here because he was just that fucking lucky.

“Kay, you’re a guy who looks like he can handle himself, but you’ll find most guys here can handle themselves just as well if not better, so bad idea to go picking fights.” Dennis rambled on. He’d been showing Caleb around the accessible parts of the prison as instructed. This was the yard. Not all that big, high concrete walls with minimal sports equipment and a few park benches. Looking around he saw the same generic crazies he saw around the rest of the galaxy. Only difference was this lot, like Caleb, had been stupid enough to get caught.

“There’s who you really wanna avoid. Over there in the--” Dennis pointed but recoiled quickly, “Fuck, is she smiling?!”

At the question, a couple other inmates nearby Caleb and his new cellmate Dennis stopped what they were doing and looked over.

“Shit… Ain’t seen her smile since she got here… Fucking creepy.”

Following their gaze Caleb could only just see a figure, mostly shaded, standing in the corner of the yard. He saw the smile though. Familiar, full, deep red lips curled up into a knowing grin.

Caleb grinned right back and turned to Dennis, “Yeah, she’s smiling at me.”

Big muscular guy nearby shook his head, “Stay away dude. She’s probably hungry.”

“Nah, that’s not it.” Caleb snorted, “Let me guess… This place has the only biotic blockers strong enough? But that doesn’t stop her; she’s still deadly as fuck?”

“She’s sent all the big bads to medical already you don’t wanna--” Dennis looked shocked as a hint of realisation flashed across his eyes, “You lucky fuck you fucking know her!”

“We’re old friends,” Caleb grinned wider, nodded and patted his shoulder, “You're in for a hell of a show, Dennis.”

He took off at a jog towards the woman across the yard. She stayed still, watching him approach.

He could see her face now. Those gorgeous brown eyes, and her perfect lips. Her head was shaved, but she was still beautiful without the bright blue mohawk he’d seen her with last time. ".... Jack."

She stepped out of the shadow and grazed her finger tips up his arm, “… Ready to go, Caleb?”


End file.
